E se
by Mayumi Shinomori
Summary: Pessoas que entram em nossas vidas quando menos esperamos podem mudar todo o curso de nossa existência. E se Harry encontrasse com alguém, durante sua primeira viagem a Hogwarts, que tivesse muito a lhe contar? E se esses fatos pudessem mudar tudo?
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 O Expresso de Hogwarts**

Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, depois de passar por várias situações finalmente chegou à plataforma 9 e 3/4.

Com a ajuda de gêmeos ruivos, Fred e George Weasley, ele entrou no trem e conseguiu instalar-se em um dos compartimentos.

Antes que a máquina começasse a mover, uma garota mais velha e já com as vestes de Hogwarts, entrou na cabine.

- Olá! Enfim o primeiro ano não é? – ela perguntou de forma educada.

- Sim. Eu sou Harry Potter. – ele ofereceu a mão para cumprimentá-la, apesar de estar corado.

Harry é um garoto bastante tímido e inseguro, mas após esta viagem sua vida iria sofrer uma grande reviravolta, apesar de ele não ter percebido ainda.

A garota sentou à sua frente, ofereceu um sorriso tranqüilizante e aceitou a mão ofertada, que recebeu entre as suas de maneira delicada, mas demonstrando firmeza.

- Mayumi Potter-Shinomori! – ela se apresentou, apenas esperando a reação do garoto.

- Desculpe, mas você disse Potter? – neste momento Harry apenas queria acreditar que ouvira certo.

- Ouviu corretamente, Harry. E respondendo a sua próxima pergunta, nós somos parentes.

- Mas me disseram que os Dursley são meus únicos parentes vivos. – sua face estava pálida.

- Veja, Harry, até sete anos atrás meu pai não sabia de sua existência e Dumbledore não sabia da minha.

- Como?

- Minha mãe morreu em um ataque, ainda durante a primeira Guerra. Eu estava na casa de meus avós paternos. Depois disso, meu pai me escondeu, desde que Voldemort estava caçando todos os Potters. Fomos para o Japão e só voltei em meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

Ele observava a garota, um familiar e talvez algum tipo de esperança. Ela era alta, de pele clara, olhos ligeiramente puxados de uma cor azul pálida e fria, cabelos longos e negros.

- Qual é nosso grau de parentesco? – ele ficou curioso por saber.

- Minha mãe era prima de seu pai. Somos primos em terceiro grau. – ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. – E quanto ao fato de não saber que tinha parentes além de seus tios e primo... Bem, isso é um assunto delicado.

- Pode me explicar?

- Veja, Harry, meu pai vem tentando obter sua guarda pelos últimos sete anos. Mas Dumbledore tem sido contra. – ao ver que ele estava pra fazer-lhe algumas perguntas ela logo emendou. – Os detalhes, Harry, vamos tratar depois. Não é bom ter uma conversa de assuntos delicados em um ambiente onde podemos ser ouvidos.

- Entendo! – Harry estava começando a sentir-se em um daqueles filmes de espiões que tia Petúnia assistia as vezes, enquanto ele fazia as tarefas em casa.

- Vamos falar de coisas mais amenas. O que pode me contar sobre você, Harry? – ela falou, sabendo que mesmo assim não era realmente um assunto mais ameno, não em sua totalidade.

- Bom, vivo com os Dursley desde que tinha um ano. Não sabia que era um mago até mês passado. – e neste ponto ele parou, tentando lembrar-se de algo mais que poderia contar a sua recém descoberta prima.

- Quem foi lhe buscar para instruí-lo sobre Hogwarts e o mundo bruxo?

- Hagrid. – ele apenas ofereceu o nome, sabendo que ela estudou na escola e provavelmente o conheceria.

- Suponho então que não tenha lido os panfletos sobre as diferenças entre os costumes trouxas. – não era uma pergunta.

- Como sabe? – ele estava deixando a curiosidade falar mais alto.

- Você ofereceu-me a mão para um aperto. – ela simplesmente falou e sorriu.

- Mas não é o costume?

- Trouxa sim. Entre os bruxos requer um pouco mais de cautela.

- Existem regras para apertos de mão?

- Entre muitas outras regras de comportamento. Veja, nunca ofereça a mão para alguém mais velho, espere que eles o façam. Aceite sempre o cumprimento, a menos que seja declaradamente inimigo desta pessoa. E nunca ofereça a mão a uma dama. Nestes casos deve-se apenas inclinar a cabeça respeitosamente e verificar se ela lhe oferece a mão, onde deve apenas roçar os lábios levemente.

- Se isso são apenas regras para cumprimentar, sei bem menos do que imaginava sobre o mundo bruxo. – ele parou por alguns momentos e começou a pensar. – Mayumi, tenho medo de falhar em Hogwarts e...

- Ter que voltar a ficar com seus parentes. – Ela completou mostrando que não estava contente. – Entendo sua preocupação e tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

- Diga. – era notável o quanto ele estava ansioso.

- Eu posso lhe ensinar.

- Como em aulas de reforço?

- Não exatamente. Harry, uma das coisas que você deve compreender desde agora é que você é o único herdeiro direto da família Potter e que isso traz uma posição política a você, que deveria ter sido ensinado desde cedo sobre estas coisas. Isso somando ao fato de que é um garoto famoso pela queda de Voldemort traz-lhe uma grande responsabilidade.

- Porque eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso? – Harry chegava ao quase desespero.

- Este é um daqueles temas delicados que vamos discutir depois. – ela olhava-o com o que parecia ternura, ou máximo que seus olhos pálidos poderiam demonstrar. – Mas acalme-se, vou ajudá-lo. É para isso que fiquei em Hogwarts esse ano.

- Você não é mais aluna. – ele apenas constatou o fato. – Mas, se não estuda mais em Hogwarts, porque está na escola esse ano? Não acho que deixariam ficar só para me dar aulas que eu já deveria ter recebido em todos esses anos que passaram.

- Uma boa conclusão. E correta, também. – ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso de aprovação – Não, sou aprendiz da professora Bathsheba Babbling, de Runas antigas. Vou passar os próximos dois anos terminando meu aprendizado e depois substituí-la em Hogwarts. Nesse tempo, vou organizar nossos horários para que eu possa instruí-lo no que precisa aprender sobre a sociedade bruxa.

- Entendo. – ele sorriu discretamente. – Acho que posso fazer isso.

- Mas não vou aceitar nada a menos que o melhor vindo de suas aulas regulares.

- Eu gosto de estudar. Só nunca me permitiram ser um bom aluno. – ele falava tão baixo que Mayumi quase não poderia escutar.

- Bem, isso vai ser diferente agora. Vou cobrar-lhe um desempenho excelente, em qualquer área. Lembre-se Harry, a casa Potter nunca teve representantes medíocres. Fora que você tem o potencial, basta apenas usá-lo.

- Vou conseguir. Por meus pais e por mim. – era quase possível ver uma aura incandescente ao seu redor.

- Bom. Tivemos um bom começo. – ela sorria abertamente agora. – Mas preciso lhe contar mais algumas coisas importantes antes de chegarmos em Hogwarts.

- Bem, acho que ainda consigo acompanhar um pouco mais de história hoje.

- Meu pai deve estar falando com seus tios por agora. Se já não tiver resolvido a questão.

- Que tipo de questão?

- Ele quer que eles assinem os documentos para que se torne seu guardião. Digamos que meu pai finalmente conseguiu dobrar o velho Dumbledore.

- Quer dizer que possivelmente não precisarei mais estar com os Dursley?

- Isso mesmo. E temos um bom argumento.

- O que?

- Teremos tempo depois para falar sobre isso.

- Entendi. Assuntos delicados. – ele sorria.

Mayumi parecia buscar um motivo para mudar de assunto e logo encontrou um. Ao olhar para o garoto quase não poderia acreditar em que tipo de roupas ele estava vestido. Eram peças grandes, possivelmente umas quatros vezes mais do que o tamanho apropriado.

- Harry, desculpe perguntar, mas que roupas são essas?

Ele parecia autoconsciente naquele momento, pois corou antes de responder em uma voz praticamente inaudível.

- São as sobras de meu primo Duda.

- E suas próprias roupas?

- Bem, as primeiras roupas compradas apenas para mim são o meu uniforme de Hogwarts.

- Bom, vamos ter que remediar isso.

Ela logo buscou um catálogo em sua bolsa e folheou rapidamente as páginas em busca da seção masculina dele. Com a varinha ela fez marcações em várias roupas, de todos os estilos. Logo ela transfigurou um lápis em uma fita métrica e antes que Harry pudesse pensar ele estava sendo medido e os números eram anotados no pergaminho que seguiria com o pedido que sua prima estava fazendo.

- Mayumi, não acho que deveria fazer isso. De verdade, não me sinto tão mal como estou. – ele tentava em vão parar a sua prima recém descoberta de dar a ele um novo guarda-roupa.

– Além do mais, não tenho dinheiro para tudo isso.

- Ah...esse é o problema? – ela sorria

- Bem...algo assim. Acho que devo guardar meu dinheiro enquanto estou na escola.

- Harry, aquele cofre que você viu é o seu cofre de confiança. Ali está o seu subsídio anual e será reabastecido ao final deste ano letivo.

- Eu não sabia.

- Percebi. E não se preocupe. Isto será um presente por todos os aniversários e natais que não passamos juntos. Sabe, seu pai era meu padrinho, então acho que passaríamos muito tempo juntos se as coisas tivessem saído como ele e minha mãe pensavam.

Os dois pararam por alguns segundos pensando no quanto a situação poderia ter sido diferente. Ela pediu a ele Edwiges, que sentiu-se feliz por ter uma entrega a fazer, e despachou o pedido. Logo eles estavam mais uma vez entretidos com uma conversa amena. Conheciam-se melhor a cada minuto que passava.

Na hora do almoço Mayumi dividiu com Harry o lanche que trouxera e disse-lhe que assim que ele fizesse um checkup médico ele entraria em uma nova dieta. Mas permitiu que ele comprasse uma variedade de doces bruxos, da senhora do carrinho, para que ele os conhecesse.

Ele trocou-se antes de chegar em Hogwarts e ela disse-lhe para não se preocupar com a seleção, desde que ele não teria que demonstrar nenhum tipo de conhecimento hoje. O que o deixou feliz, pois não sabia se conseguiria responder a nada, mesmo tendo lido os livros recomendados para o ano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - O Chapéu Seletor**

A grande máquina vermelha estava agora parada na estação de Hogsmead. Os alunos agitavam-se pelos corredores, em uma grande confusão. No entanto, Mayumi apenas esperou, ainda sentada e Harry fez o mesmo.

- Não há necessidade de nos misturarmos a essa bagunça. E Harry, quando descermos, Hagrid estará esperando pelos primeiros anos. Siga as instruções dele e seja gentil com os outros alunos.

- Tudo bem. Mais alguma recomendação? – Harry falara em tom de brincadeira, mas tornou-se apreensivo assim que a viu séria.

- Apenas mais uma. – ela então suavizou sua expressão e sorriu ligeiramente. – Divirta-se, faça amigos e boa sorte na classificação!

- Mas, o que acontece se eu ficar em uma casa ruim?

- Harry, quero que entenda algo: não existe essa questão de casa ruim. Onde for classificado, apenas dê o melhor de si e tenha orgulho de quem você é. Nossa casa não faz as escolhas por nós e principalmente, não limita quem podem ser os nossos amigos.

- Verdade?

- Claro, minha melhor amiga é uma Sonserina. Agora venha, é hora de irmos.

Eles saíram do trem e Harry caminhou até Hagrid, na plataforma. Logo o homem-gigante os conduziu por um caminho, levando a pequenos barcos, onde foram orientados a embarcar em grupos de não mais do que quatro alunos.

Harry avistou um barco onde estavam sentados uma menina de cabelos loiros e tranças e um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhando um tanto assustado. Ele logo juntou-se a eles, antes que um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e sardas no rosto, que vinha discutindo com um outro rapaz de aparência aristocrática e cabelos loiros que não mostravam um único fio fora de lugar, chegasse ao barco deles.

- Passe em frente, Malfoy. Não precisamos de criaturas escuras, como você, para contaminar todas as boas pessoas que estão aqui.

A voz do garoto ruivo era desdenhosa e lhe faltava qualquer senso de cordialidade. Os três ocupantes no barco ficaram negativamente impressionados com tal exibição. Mas antes que pudessem pensar em nada, começaram a deslizar pelas águas calmas do lago.

Depois, em alguns anos, Harry tentaria descrever como se sentira ao ver Hogwarts pela primeira vez, mas encontraria impossível. A magia do lugar era perceptível. O garoto de olhos verdes sentia-se acolhido e em casa, como nunca sentira em sua vida. No entanto, a conversa em torno de si o tirara de seu momento de reflexão.

Os outros ocupantes do barco estavam se apresentando, e agora o olhavam. Aparentemente chegara sua vez e ele não percebera.

- Quem é você? Ou se acha bom demais para nos responder? – perguntou o rude garoto ruivo.

- Me desculpem, fiquei distraído pela visão do castelo. Acabei perdendo a apresentação de vocês.

- Criado por trouxas! – foi o comentário distinguido em meio aos grunhidos do menino ruivo que Harry sabia ser irmão dos gêmeos que o ajudaram no trem.

- Me chamo Susan Bones. – a garota de tranças apresentou-se de forma educada, ao que Harry respondeu com uma inclinação de cabeça, desde que nenhuma mão fora oferecida a ele.

- Eu sou Neville Longboton. – o garoto de cabelos negros ofereceu-lhe a mão a qual ele logo recolheu em um aperto firme, apesar de perceber que o garoto estava visivelmente nervoso.

- E você, não tem nome? – o ruivo novamente os interrompeu.

- Sou Harry. Harry Potter. – o som de seu nome causou um silencio constrangedor

- Ron Weasley, companheiro. É bom ver que o menino que sobreviveu sabe escolher bem as amizades. – o tom do garoto era muito alto e exibido. Harry não gostara nada do que estava acontecendo.

Olhando para os outros dois ocupantes do barco, foi visível o seu desconforto. Mas naquele momento, Harry apenas ficou em silêncio. Estavam aportando e logo eram levados à entrada do castelo.

No topo das escadas estava uma bruxa mais velha, com os cabelos negros bem presos em um coque e olhar severo em seu rosto. Suas vestes verdes ondulavam na brisa da noite, dando-lhe um ar de poder que dizia que seriam tolos se atravessassem seu caminho.

- Esta é a professora McGonagal, ela ensina transfiguração. – avisou Hagrid.

- Obrigada, Hagrid, por trazê-los. Agora, por favor, sigam-me!

Os alunos a seguiram em um silêncio curioso. Logo Harry avistou o garoto loiro que vira falando com Weasley. Sorriu ligeiramente para ele, mostrando que não aprovava a maneira como o ruivo o havia tratado. Agora estavam em uma sala bastante ampla, onde a professora os pedira para esperar, o que Harry aproveitou para falar com o garoto.

- Boa noite! Você é Malfoy, não é? Apesar de não ter ouvido o seu primeiro nome. – Harry ofertou a mão para o garoto, torcendo para não ser recusada.

- Sim, Draco Malfoy. – o rapaz segurou a mão ofertada em um aperto firme, enquanto um sorriso tranquilo postava-se em seus lábios. – E você é Potter.

- O que me deu fora? A cicatriz ou o grito do Weasley?

- Nah... o cabelo. Marca registrada da família, você vê.

Os garotos sorriam cúmplices. Harry estava feliz que aparentemente conhecera pessoas que não ligavam para sua cicatriz.

- Potter, está cometendo um erro. Os Malfoy são sonserinos. Eles são escuros...

- Desculpe-me Weasley, mas não me lembro de permiti-lo a me chamar pelo meu nome de batismo. E no mais não vejo nada de escuro em Draco. Na verdade, se quiser meus óculos emprestados, verá que ele é muito loiro, isso sim. – Harry zombou, ainda que mascarando em um tom de inocência que parecia bem praticado. – Além do mais, não há em nenhum lugar uma regra dizendo que todos os sonserinos são malvados.

Mas antes mesmo que Ron pudesse responder a professora McGonagal voltou o pediu que se organizassem em uma fila, para que pudessem prosseguir com a classificação.

Susan e Neville estavam a frente de Harry. Draco logo a seu lado. Atrás deles estavam duas meninas que foram apresentadas rapidamente com Daphne Greengrass e a sua amiga Tracy Daves. Havia muitos mais a serem conhecidos, mas naquele momento eles estavam diante de toda a escola e não poderiam mais falar.

Um chapéu gasto e de aparência suja estava em um pequeno banco de três pés. Curiosamente o chapéu cantou uma canção sobre os fundadores e várias outras coisas sobre Hogwarts.

Após a música, a professora McGonagal começou a chamá-los para que colocassem o chapéu, que os dividiria entre as quatro casas. Susan Bones, fora colocada em Lufa-Lufa. Daphne, Tracy e Draco foram para a Sonserina, junto com vários de seus colegas que logo seriam apresentados a Harry. Neville fora colocado na Grifinória, após uma classificação mais longa que as outras.

Ao chegar a vez de Harry, a escola toda parou ao som de seu nome. Timidamente, ele caminhou até o banco e antes que o chapéu tampasse sua visão, vira o sorriso de Mayumi, na mesa principal.

- "Difícil! Realmente difícil! Vejo as qualidades das quatro casas em você, em um grande equilíbrio, se me permite comentar. O que fazer, Sr. Potter? "

- " Bem, se posso escolher e você diz que posso ir para qualquer casa, devo dizer que na verdade não me importo para onde vou. Mas seria bom estar na Corvinal, como minha prima. Fora que assim meu grupo de amigos teria um aluno em cada uma das casas, pelo menos."

- "Confesso que estava pronto para colocá-lo na sonserina, mas agora vejo suas intenções e decidi que não pode haver mal algum em ajudar a união das casas de Hogwarts." – o chapéu então gritou para todo o salão. – Corvinal!

Todo o salão calou-se por alguns segundos, antes que a mesa ao lado dos alunos sonserinos aplaudisse o recém-classificado.

Logo os colegas sentaram-se para acompanhar o restante da classificação, que terminou com um rapaz moreno de porte elegante chamado Blaise Zabini.

Após apresentação de seus colegas (Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag McDougal, Padma Patil e Lisa Turpin) eles comeram, empolgados com a grande variedade de alimentos, apesar de Harry achar que eram em sua maioria muito gordurosos.

No dia seguinte, Harry lembraria de ser levado a sala comum da Corvinal, que permitia a entrada a apenas daqueles que decifrassem um enigma proposto por seu guardião, e chegar a seu quarto onde logo após um banho rápido caiu na cama e adormeceu profundamente.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 Virada na Maré

No dia seguinte, muito cedo na manhã (desde que velhos hábitos custam a morrer), Harry levantou e banhou-se novamente. Não tendo essa oportunidade na casa dos Dursley, ele agora iria aproveitar cada chance para cuidar de si mesmo. Depois de se vestir, desceu para a sala comunal, onde encontrou Mayumi sentada em uma das várias poltronas que ali estavam.

A garota segurava um livro que Harry percebera não ser nada do que ele já vira antes. No entanto, ele permanecia fechado, em detrimento de uma carta que ela lia com bastante atenção. Suas feições ligeiramente demonstravam uma felicidade contida.

- Bom dia! – ele anunciou sua chegada para que não a assustasse.

- Realmente um bom dia, Harry! – ela sorriu para o recém chegado, fazendo-o pensar que a carta tinha algo de realmente muito bom. – Creio que seja um dia perfeito para fazermos compras.

- É bom vê-la animada, mas a menos que existam lojas em Hogwarts, não vou poder acompanhá-la. – ele tentava não mostrar a sua decepção, mas estava falhando.

- Ah, pequeno Harry! Eu sei de algo que você não, então por enquanto vamos apenas tomar o desjejum e esperar.

Não estaria errado em assumir que o rapaz não compreendera nada, dada a sua expressão facial. Mas, ele a seguiu mesmo assim e logo eles estavam no grande salão, onde ela parou à mesa da Corvinal e sentou-se ao lado do garoto de cabelos revoltados, logo o servindo com uma quantidade de alimentos saudáveis.

- Mayumi, você não deveria estar na mesa principal?

- Na verdade não. Sou obrigada apenas quando estamos em eventos oficiais e então, nos demais dias, eu posso me sentar onde eu bem entender. Alem do mais, no andar da situação vejo que em breve não teremos que nos lembrar dessas coisas de mesas das casas.

- O que você quer dizer? – o rapaz perguntou um tanto curioso.

-Você verá em apenas alguns minutos mais. Espero que quando eles chegarem você esteja pronto para ir. – Ela falava em um tom de voz tão baixo, que o rapaz quase não ouviu.

Harry começou então a comer, assim que percebeu que a moça havia preenchido seu prato. Mas de fato não se importou. Esta era uma das muitas coisas que haviam negado a ele enquanto na casa dos Dursley.

Pouco tempo depois, sussurros poderiam ser escutados em todo o salão. Mayumi olhou em direção à entrada e Harry pensou que era exatamente o que ela estava esperando. As grandes portas de carvalho se abriram e por elas passaram cinco figuras imponentes.

Eles pareciam deslizar em seu caminho até a mesa principal. Pareciam não ter mais do que 25 anos. Uma das mulheres era ruiva e tinha os olhos castanhos, a outra parecia muito com Mayumi e um dos homens. Os outros dois pareciam irmãos, mas enquanto um tinha a beleza clássica européia e olhos acinzentados, o outro possuía os mais escuros azuis que Harry já tinha visto e mesmo o nariz um tanto maior, caia em um conjunto harmonioso com suas outras feições.

A garota a seu lado os olhava com um fogo nos olhos, parecido com o que ela mostrara ao dizer que compraria todo um novo guarda-roupa a Harry. Por outro lado, as feições de Dumbledore não eram tão convidativas quanto as apresentadas na noite anterior, durante o banquete.

- Lord Shinomori, a que devo o prazer de sua visita? – o diretor voltara a seu tom paternal. Mas algo nessa situação dizia a Harry que isso não passava de uma máscara.

- Diretor Dumbledore, Lady McGonagal! – o homem que andava no meio da bela comitiva dirigiu-se a mesa principal demonstrando uma polidez fria. – Talvez eu esteja enganado, mas acredito que neste momento o senhor já deva ter recebido minha carta, a qual enviei ontem, avisando de minha chegada.

- Bem, sim eu recebi. Mas não entendo o porque de sua chegada em pleno salão principal, durante o café da manhã e acompanhado por uma comitiva. – o tom paternal estava aos poucos se desgastando.

- Não havia motivos para esperar e quanto a minha comitiva, isso não importa. Apesar de estar aqui com as pessoas mais interessadas na situação que temos de tratar.

Os outros quatro estavam alguns passos atrás e talvez, por isso Dumbledore não reconhecera os outros dois homens. Severus e Sirius deixaram de ser alunos em Hogwarts há nada menos do que onze anos. Mas na ocasião, ambos estavam em condições completamente diferentes. O que levou ao não reconhecimento deles por parte do diretor.

Durante seus anos escolares eles não seriam vistos juntos em público, mesmo que o situação não se repetisse em privado. No entanto, logo após a formatura as diversas possibilidades da guerra resolveram jogar contra eles e acabaram por unir-se em um esquema muito maior que a pequena Ordem da Fênix de Dumbledore.

- Vejo que os Lordes Black e Prince resolveram visitar seus velhos professores! – a professora McGonagal, entretanto, estava atenta a todas as pessoas que vieram com Lord Shinomori.

- Vejo que algumas pessoas ainda tem uma boa memória! – Sirius a cumprimentou com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça e um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

O velho diretor fora pego de surpresa. Black e Prince foram dois dos Lords que não estavam sob seu comando mais. E agora, depois anos sem que os visse, reapareciam justamente no momento em que a guarda de Harry Potter era contestada.

- É claro que não se importariam em me seguir à minha sala...

- Na verdade nos importamos sim, diretor Dumbledore! – falou a mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos de um castanho tão claro que chegava a ser quase dourado.

- Na verdade, não me recordo de quem exatamente é a Sra...- o velho não a tratou com o devido respeito, querendo impor seu status.

- Lady Sophie Marjorie Prince, Diretor. Uma de minhas parentes. – respondeu Severus, em um tom que definitivamente estava zombando do mais velho.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, MiLady.

Evidentemente, não havia prazer algum em seu encontro.

- E esta é Lady Sayuri Shinomori, matriarca do clã. – apresentou Aoshi, antes que Dumbledore pudesse cometer mais algum erro e acabasse encontrando a ponta da espada que a Lady oriental carregava.

- Mas agora que nos apresentamos, devemos então tomar uma outra sala, apesar de que não necessito da presença de todos os meus acompanhantes, então se não for nenhum problema, gostaria de deixar Sirius e Severus aqui em companhia de Mayumi.

Dumbledore, vendo como uma vantagem, concordou imediatamente. Logo cinco deixaram o grande salão (Aoshi, Sayuri, Sophie, Albus e Minerva), enquanto Severus e Sirius caminharam em direção a Mayumi e Harry.

- Não imaginei que a veria tão rápido. – Sirius disse enquanto sentava-se ao lado da moça e apoiava a cabeça em seus ombros.

- Nem eu. – completou Severus ocupando o lugar em frente, ao lado de Harry, enquanto pegava as mãos dela entre as suas.

- Bom dia para vocês também! – apesar do sorriso em suas faces, o cumprimento saira ácido. – Então, seguimos com o plano?

- Evidente que sim. Precisamos apenas do sinal. – Sirius estava sério, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem extremamente excitados.

Harry apenas os olhava sem saber o que estava acontecendo, apesar de perceber que nada seria o mesmo desde que encontrara Mayumi no trem.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 Back in Time

No caminho para o escritório do Diretor, várias pessoas deste estranho grupo não podiam deixar de recordar alguns fatos.

- 10 anos antes -

O Samhain desse ano era um dia como qualquer outro. A temperatura estava ainda bastante amena, mas um vento frio começara a soprar naquela noite.

O bebê, Hadrian, estava feliz brincando em sua pequena vassoura de treinamento, alheio a discussão que seus pais estavam tendo com um senhor alto, com uma longa barba branca, olhos azuis cintilantes e um nariz torto que parecia ter visto dias melhores. A única coisa que chamava a atenção do pequeno garoto de cabelos vermelhos era a combinação estranha na roupa do velhote.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore era muitas coisas, sobretudo paciente, mas ultimamente sua paciência parecia estar cada vez mais escassa. Desde que ele colocara os Potters na clandestinidade, James estava dando mais trabalho que seu pequeno filho.

Fora a mais de cinquenta anos que uma profecia chegara a seu conhecimento e o velho logo percebeu que um passo em falso e todos os seus planos seriam anulados. Mas até então não havia um único mago ou bruxa que viria a cumprir a profecia. Pelo menos não até o nascimento do pequeno garoto que agora perseguia o gato da família.

O casal símbolo da luz fora colocado sob o feitiço fidélius, pois desconhecido por todos os amigos com quem cortaram laços ao fazer esta escolha, Lilian casara-se grávida e o garotinho, nascido nesse exílio imposto, estava crescendo desconhecido pelo resto do mundo. Ninguém sabia como ele era, qual a sua idade ou mesmo sua existência. A única coisa que o povo conhecia era que o Dark Lord Voldemort estava a perseguir os Potter e que a sua destruição viria daquela família.

No entanto, ninguém sabia o porquê e nem mesmo o como isso ocorreria. A não ser os dois jovens pais e o Velho Diretor de Hogwarts. Ou assim eles pensavam.

O ponto central da questão era o fato de que fora uma Potter que fizera a profecia e que, desconhecido pelo homem de olhos brilhantes, sua família havia passado o conhecimento através da linhagem feminina, onde o dom da clarividência era mais comum. E neste exato momento, Allison Potter-Shinomori, em seu leito de morte, estava dando esta informação a seu marido para que fosse passado a sua filha, alheios aos planos de Dumbledore para a família de James.

Allison era a filha do irmão de Charlus, que por sua vez era pai de James, tornando-os primos em primeiro grau. No entanto, os ataques à família Potter estavam cada vez mais frequentes e agora restavam apenas os três que foram escondidos e a pequena Mayumi que em seus sete anos ainda não entendia mais do que a tristeza pela perda de sua mãe.

Hadrian e Mayumi não sabiam, em sua ignorância infantil, o quanto demoraria até que se conhecessem e tampouco o que isso faria em suas vidas. Mas nos sonhos da pequena vidente um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes estava junto a ela e seu pai, trazendo a sensação de conforto que ela tanto precisava desde a morte de sua mãe.

Enquanto isso, o garoto começara a chorar. Não sabia o que o velhote estava tramando, mas nada de bom poderia sair dessa situação. Aquela vara apontada para ele, emitindo um brilho amarelo ácido não traria nada de bom a si mesmo. Doía muito e talvez aquele brilho verde que batera em seu papai e sua mamãe os tivesse colocado para dormir, já que nenhum deles estava vindo ajudá-lo.

Após o término do feitiço não havia mais um garoto ruivo de três anos de idade, chamado Hadrian Evans Potter, naquela casa. Em seu lugar estava, Harry James Potter, um ano, cabelos negros e emaranhados, visão horrível e uma feia cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. Ele estava assustado e a risada fria que o velho estava dando não o confortava em nada.

- Agora, o que tenho que fazer são pequenos ajustes, para que as pessoas certas o encontrem e logo meu plano estará caminhando para o sucesso.

Hadrian não entendia nada, mas aos poucos as lembranças de seus pais começaram a sumir e nem mesmo seu nome e aparência ele poderia lembrar mais. Em poucos segundos, sua idade mental havia retornado ao que ele tinha na idade de um ano.

Longe daquela pequena aldeia, Sirius Black acordara com sua mente modificada. Em poucos instantes, uma enorme vontade de caçar Pedro Petigrew, por traição aos Potter, surgira. No entanto, a chegada de um outro rapaz de cabelos negros e pele extremamente branca fizera com que as instruções em sua mente fossem preenchidas pela realidade, fazendo-o feliz pelo colar de proteção que levava em seu pescoço.

- Sirius onde, em nome de Lilith, você estava nesses últimos dois dias? Não consegui alcançá-lo com nosso vínculo. – falou o recém chegado, com um semblante nada calmo em seu rosto.

- Severus, me desculpe. – o belo homem de olhos azuis acinzentados estava no sofá, aparentando cansaço e urgência. - O velhote fez sua jogada. Acordei hoje, sem nenhuma lembrança dos últimos dois ou três dias e com uma vontade imensa de caçar Petigrew. E em algum lugar de minha mente, eu deveria acreditar que ele era o guardador do segredo dos Potter. Que eu, aliás, não vejo desde o casamento deles. Algo me diz que Lilly e James estão mortos.

- Isso é grave! Allison foi atacada ontem à noite. Infelizmente ela não sobreviveu. A pequena Mayumi é agora a última Potter. Nós estamos partindo para o Castelo Shinomori. A Ordem do Dragão está se retirando da Europa enquanto esperamos a época de recrutar nossas novas aquisições.

- Então é verdade. Mayumi herdou os dons Potter. Já sabemos quando? – Sirius perguntou realmente curioso.

- Não, ainda é tudo muito vago. Mas sabemos onde encontrar Tom e cuidar para que ele volte a ser como deveria.

Em poucos minutos, as ordens aos elfos domésticos foram dadas e os dois rapazes estavam com sua bagagem na sala. Cada um deles segurava em um colar e logo sumiram da sala da mansão Black. Que lacrou-se, entrando em um estado de suspensão, por ordem de seu mestre.

Desconhecido para eles, o pequeno Hadrian era deixado na porta da casa de sua tia, onde passaria os próximos onze anos de sua vida sendo negligenciado e maltratado, enquanto o mundo bruxo o veneraria por derrotar Lord Voldemort. Em seus sonhos, a luz amarela ácida era repetida, noite após noite, até que a visão de uma moça de cabelos negros e gentis olhos azuis começou a substituir tais pesadelos.

No Japão, a pequena Mayumi cresceria como uma princesa puro sangue. Sonharia com seu primo, mas não o reconheceria até que retornasse ao ocidente para estudar.

Em seu escritório, Albus Dumbledore chupava uma bala de limão mundana enquanto regozijava-se de seus planos aparentemente bem sucedidos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 – Changes

Harry olhava para os dois rapazes que estavam agora com ele e Mayumi. O moreno não era especialista em relacionamentos, mas algo lhe dizia que os três eram realmente muito próximos. Ambos pareciam irmãos, mas Harry pensava que não era bem este tipo de laço que os ligava. Mesmo porque Severus não possuía a mesma característica de beleza aristocrática que ele vira em Sirius.

- Harry, você confia em mim? – Mayumi perguntou a ele fazendo com que o rapaz de olhos verdes desconfiasse de algo.

- E você me pergunta isso exatamente por quê? – Harry perguntou em sua curiosidade recém desperta.

- Lembra que eu falei que meu pai estava buscando a sua guarda?

- Sim, claro.

- E que hoje cedo eu estava com uma carta dele?

- Ele não conseguiu. – Harry não perguntara.

- Não, mas isso não vai ser um problema. Você vê? Tudo faz parte de um plano. Mas para que dê certo, vai ter que confiar em nós.

- Ainda vou ter que voltar para a casa dos Dursley?

- Não.

- Então vou lhes dar um voto de confiança.

- Não deveria ser tão fácil. – comentou Severus.

- Tenho meus próprios motivos. E no mais, família ruim eu já tenho. Se piorar, talvez eu encontre o meu fim mais rápido.

A fala era um tanto mórbida para sair da boca de um garoto de apenas onze anos. Mas algo dizia a eles que a vida dele não fora das melhores que se poderia esperar.

- Vamos sair para a Torre da Corvinal? – Mayumi falou com certa pressa em sua voz, mostrando que não era bem um convite.

- Já? – Sirius assustou-se com a urgência na voz da moça. – Sayuri trabalha rápido.

- Sempre.

Os quatro se levantaram de seus lugares e calmamente, contrariando a pressa no convite, caminharam em direção a sala comunal da Corvinal. O silêncio era pesado, como se uma única palavra poderia fazer com que tudo o que estava acontecendo desse extremamente errado.

Logo que eles estavam na sala da torre, Sirius e Severus assumiram uma velocidade que não deixou dúvidas a Harry de que eles não eram pessoas comuns. Não o impressionou, no entanto. Ele havia estudado os livros que comprara para o ano escolar e sabia da existência de seres mágicos de aparência humana. Se tivesse que apostar, diria que os cinco recém chegados daquela manhã eram vampiros.

- Mayumi, eu disse que confiaria em vocês, mas acho que existem alguns detalhes importantes que não estão me contando e que eu tenho a necessidade de saber para que não atrapalhe tudo o que estão fazendo.

- Você vê Harry, eles não são humanos. Eu e você tampouco. Se tudo fosse como deveria, você teria recebido treinamento adequado até então. Mas por um motivo que não pode ser discutido nesse momento, Dumbledore o levou para o cuidado daqueles mundanos e não lhe deu o treinamento. - a fala de Mayumi era calma, como se ela esperasse por essa questão. - Agora basta saber que você vai passar por certas mudanças e que precisamos cuidar logo de seu treinamento.

- E para isso nós o levaremos para casa. – Sirius havia voltado de sua busca pelos dormitórios. – Recebi o segundo sinal. Harry Potter está de volta ao salão principal e o encanto está em vigor. Severus está mudando as coisas dele para a torre da Grifinória nesse momento.

- Mas eu estou aqui e fui classificado em Corvinal. – o protesto foi apenas para buscar maiores informações.

- De fato. – Severus chegara naquele momento e sua aparição repentina assustara ao garoto. – Mas a partir de agora, não existem tais lembranças em nenhuma das pessoas nesta escola. Aliás, devemos sair nesse momento.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia Sirius segurou Harry em um abraço apertado e logo disse uma palavra em uma língua estranha ao rapaz, enquanto segurava um colar que levava em seu pescoço. Severus e Mayumi abraçaram-se também, mas sem a necessidade do susto e logo a palavra era repetida.

Em questão de segundos, Harry sentiu como se fosse espremido em uma garrafa, junto com a sensação de que todo o mundo estava rodando abaixo de si em um frenesi de cores, deixando-o ligeiramente enjoado. Quando tudo parou, não fosse pelo abraço apertado de Sirius Harry teria ido ao chão sem nenhum decoro.

- Bem vindo ao Castelo Shinomori. – Uma sorridente Mayumi o recepcionou, já fora do abraço de Severus, mas não sem contato com ele. – Esta será sua casa para os próximos quatro anos.

- Mas e Hogwarts? Não vou aprender a controlar minha magia? – o tom de pânico era evidente em sua voz.

- Não se preocupe Harry. Assim que meu pai, Sayuri e Sophie retornarem nós explicaremos as coisas de uma melhor forma. Por enquanto, saiba que nada na sua educação será negligenciada. – Mayumi respondeu, envolvendo-o em um abraço inesperado. Mas que fez com que Harry relaxasse automaticamente.

- Era você! – ele então exclamou em voz alta e de maneira bastante surpresa, dando-se conta de que a figura de Mayumi era constante em seus sonhos.

- Era eu o que? – ela parecia atordoada por alguns segundos, antes de recompor suas características centradas.

- Nos meus sonhos. Foi sempre você! – ele parecia mais agitado do que quando chegara à grande mansão.

- Veja, Sev! O pequeno Harry está sonhando com nossa companheira. – Sirius falou tentando dar um tom de brincadeira à conversa que estava ficando bastante séria. – O que será que devemos fazer com ele?

- Nada. – uma voz feminina e bastante calma soou por trás do grupo que estava reunido em frente à lareira de uma grande sala de estar. Sayuri, Aoshi e Sophie haviam retornado. – O tipo de sonho do rapaz não tem nada a ver com o que sua mente deturpada pode estar pensando, Siri.

- Finalmente! Achei que o Galeirão Velho não os deixaria mais sair. – Sirius caminhava em direção a um dos sofás, praticamente arrastando Mayumi para sentar com ele e, por consequência, Harry era levado junto até que se soltou e foi timidamente se sentar em uma das poltronas que ficavam em frente.

Severus juntou-se aos dois no sofá, enquanto os outros três partilharam o outro sofá e poltrona restantes.

- Creio que devemos várias explicações a nosso convidado. Mas antes apresentações formais estão em ordem, não é mesmo? – falou Aoshi em um tom descontraído, apesar de seu semblante não demonstrar muitas emoções.

- De fato. – comentou Severus.

- Eu sou Aoshi Shinomori, chefe da família Shinomori e pai da Mayumi. Infelizmente também sou o sogro desses dois que estão sentados com minha filha.

- Mayumi tem uma irmã? – apesar de achar que não era o caso, Harry perguntou do mesmo jeito.

- Na verdade, não. – Severus respondeu, mas antes que pudesse explicar mais alguma coisa, Harry o interrompeu.

- Um vínculo de alma, então eu vejo. Apesar de ter pensado que Severus e Sirius eram um casal.

- Nós somos também. – Sirius falou com um orgulho que transbordava de sua voz.

- Continuando. – Sayuri o ignorou. – Eu sou Sayuri Shinomori, matriarca do clã. Mas não sou a mãe de Mayumi, antes que você pergunte.

- Não pensei assim. Existe algo na sua pessoa que me diz que é mais velha do que parece. A magia em você tem um gosto de antiga. – e após a fala, Harry sentiu-se envergonhado.

- Ele é bom. – comentou Sophie. – A propósito, sou Sophie Marjorie Prince. E apesar de ser da mesma família que Severus, ultrapasso a idade dele em pelo menos 96 anos.

- São vampiros?

- Boa percepção. – Aoshi comentou. – E então faltam apenas Sirius e Severus que, se não me engano, não devem ter se apresentado adequadamente.

- Na verdade não. – comentava Mayumi enquanto olhava para os dois rapazes carinhosamente.

- Eu sou Lord Severus Alexander Prince. Chefe da família Prince e, como você já sabe, parte de uma tríade em um vínculo de alma.

- E eu, sou Lord Sirius Orion Black. Mas de modo algum eu sou o chefe da minha família, desde que o tio Arturus e o tio Polux dividem esse cargo, junto com a tia Cassiopéia. – o moreno de olhos azul acinzentados falava em um tom descontraído, mas se havia algo que Harry percebera em todos eles era o fato que o poder naquela sala era algo que ninguém poderia igualar facilmente.

- E eu sou Mayumi Prince-Black. Sua prima, como já falei.

- Mas não era Potter-Shinomori? – Harry achou um tanto estranho.

- Bem, digamos que Dumbledore não sabe da nossa ligação e que o nome Potter faria mais fácil que você a aceitasse, não é mesmo? – Severus perguntou de modo calmo, apesar de um ligeiro tom de divertimento vir de sua voz.

- De fato. Agora, preciso saber sobre minha herança e essa coisa de nomes, que vocês insistem em trocar.

Sirius começara a rir, sem ao menos tentar disfarçar.

- Falei algo engraçado? – Harry não sabia o que havia feito para causar tamanha reação no homem.

- Não, me desculpe, Hadrian. É você me lembrou muito de sua mãe. Apenas isso.

- Vocês mantêm me chamando de Hadrian, mas esse é mesmo meu nome de batismo?

- Claro. Hadrian Evans Potter, foi o que sua mãe escolheu para ser o seu nome. – Mayumi explicou a ele – Infelizmente, as maquinações de Dumbledore levaram seus pais a se afastarem de nós, e não pudemos presenciar o seu nascimento. Vocês ficaram incomunicáveis e você nasceu nesse lugar impossível de ser rastreado, onde Dumbledore colocou seus pais. Não sabíamos de seu nascimento até que a notícia de que os Potters haviam morrido e que o pequeno Harry derrotara Voldemort. Buscamos a sua guarda, sabendo que crescer em suas condições em um lugar onde as pessoas não o entenderiam seria algo bem difícil. Mas mais uma vez aquele velho intrometido não pode se conter e não tínhamos nenhuma idéia de seu paradeiro nos últimos dez anos.

- Entendo. – ele estava calmo, prestando atenção a tudo o que lhe era explicado – Mas há algo que parece não estar batendo. Segundo sua história eu apenas entendi que havia nascido alguns anos antes. Mas isso não pode estar certo, não é?

- Inteligente demais. Mas isso é o esperado do descendente da linha Peverell. – Sophie comentou baixinho.

- Na verdade, você entendeu isso da maneira correta. Está sob várias camadas de feitiços, Hadrian. E uma delas é a responsável por sua cicatriz grotesca. Você vê, todos os encantos estão concentrados nessa marca e se alimentam de sua própria magia. – Aoshi foi quem explicou dessa vez. – Eles estão suprimindo sua força, seus traços vampíricos e também sua idade e aparência reais.

- Eu sou um vampiro? Como?

- James e Lilian eram vampiros de duas fortes linhas puro sangue. Mas peço que espere até que quebremos os feitiços em você, antes de aprender mais sobre sua herança. Daí vai ver que será mais fácil para que você compreenda a sua situação.

- Todos vocês nasceram vampiros?

- Exatamente! – Sirius disse enquanto fazia um sinal de vitória com os dedos. – Todos nós.

Harry viu-se incluso nesta situação e não sabia bem como reagir. Não é como se ele estivesse mostrando alguma característica vampírica, o que tornava tudo completamente confuso.

- Você nasceu vampiro, mas como já dissemos um feitiço em você está escondendo suas características e seus instintos. – Sayuri explicou de forma calma. – Não é a primeira vez que utilizam dessas técnicas e provavelmente não será a última. No entanto, não é algo que fazemos de mente leve. Você vê, quanto mais demorado for para retornar os sentidos e poderes, mais complicado é para que o vampiro se acostume.

- Em palavras simples, eu sou um vampiro que foi privado de seus sentidos, instintos e poderes que agora vai ter tudo isso de volta e, consequentemente terei problemas para me adaptar. Fora que ainda tenho um maníaco tentando me matar. É, nada como um drama adolescente moderno. – seu tom de voz era ácido, o que causou uma risada em Severus.

- Gostei muito dele! – o Mestre de Poções sorria ligeiramente. Enquanto Sirius e Mayumi tinham enormes sorrisos idênticos em suas faces. – Mas agora que metade da conversa foi feita, devemos começar a remover os bloqueios dele. Não tenho a mínima noção de quando isso tudo vai terminar.

Os vampiros mais velhos assentiram e logo começaram a caminhar para outra sala. Harry os seguiu em silêncio e logo percebeu que era um lugar para rituais.

Aoshi o posicionou no centro do circulo, explicando que Hadrian deveria ficar ali e não se mover de maneira alguma. Logo ele mesmo parara no lado norte de um grande círculo ritualístico pintado no chão, o qual Harry só percebera após a movimentação dos mais velhos.

No lado Leste, posicionou-se Severus, com Sirius no Oeste e um homem estranhamente parecido com ele no lado Sul.

Mais tarde, Harry descobriria que o estranho era Régulus, irmão mais novo de Sirius.

Aoshi começou um canto em uma língua que Harry poderia captar apenas algumas palavras e acreditava já ter ouvido em algum lugar. A magia era crescente e logo toda a sala estava impregnada com um sentimento de poder primal.

Eles estavam usando a magia da própria terra para isso. E se estivesse fora do transe, Harry perceberia que os quatro homens deram um pouco de seu sangue para que depois de quatro longas horas Hadrian Evans Potter estivesse ali no lugar onde antes o franzino Harry James Potter estivera.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 The man in the mirror

Hadrian cairia no chão após o ritual, não fossem os braços fortes de Sirius que o seguraram. Mesmo em sua forma atual ele ainda estava em um tamanho gerenciável para o vampiro mais velho e ainda mais alto. No entanto, já era possível observar que em breve ele seria quase tão alto quanto Sirius ou Severus.

Chegando ao quarto onde ele estaria residindo nos próximos anos, Sirius o vestiu em pijamas de seda verde esmeralda, lançando um feitiço de limpeza no corpo suado do rapaz.

As mudanças eram extremamente visíveis. Os cabelos, que antes eram do mais puro negro e revoltos, agora caiam como uma cortina sedosa avermelhada, não tão vermelho quanto o de sua mãe, ainda sim totalmente longe da cor anterior. A pele, muito mais pálida, ostentava um brilho perolado, não mais a aparência doentia de quem mal vira a luz do dia. Ele crescera para a altura de 1,65m, um bocado mais alto do que seu tamanho anterior. Infelizmente, a negligência de seus parentes lhe proporcionou uma figura mais magra do que deveria ser, mas isso seria tratado em poucos dias.

Durante dois dias o rapaz esteve em sono profundo, sua magia liberta cuidando do corpo castigado. Nesse tempo, a tríade de vampiros e Régulos revezavam-se em cuidar do garoto, dando-lhe várias poções e levando seu corpo a ingerir algum tipo de pílula que suprimiria a sua sede de sangue.

Fora apenas ao anoitecer do terceiro dia da chegada de Hadrian ao castelo Shinomori que o rapaz despertou e ao tentar levantar caiu deitado novamente na cama.

- Tenha calma, Hadrian. Você pode estar melhor, mas ainda sim esteve deitado por dois dias em sono profundo. Vai levar algum tempo para que possa sair caminhando normalmente. – falou uma voz profunda, que Hadrian escutara apenas uma vez, mas não conseguia associar a nenhum dos nomes que aprendera nos últimos dias. – A propósito, sou Régulus Arturus Black, irmão de Sirius e um primo seu.

O vampiro mais velho apresentou-se ao ver a confusão no rosto do rapaz.

- Vou chamar meu irmão e provavelmente Severus deve vir checar em você também. Então pode esperar pela visita de Mayumi, bem como. – havia um tom de divertimento naquela voz que dizia a Harry que o vampiro estava sorrindo ao falar da tríade.

- Tudo bem. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo primo Régulus. Dar-lhe-ia um abraço, mas no momento estou totalmente sem forças. – havia um tom de brincadeira em sua voz, apesar dele ser sério sobre conhecer pessoas de sua família. – Apesar de que eu estaria feliz se me ajudasse a sentar em minha cama.

- Bem, se ele está brincando com você, creio que deve estar melhorando. – era Sirius quem chegara assim que Régulus colocara Hadrian sentado, apoiando-se em sua cabeceira.

- Na verdade, fora a tontura ao tentar me levantar quando acordei, estou me sentindo bem. – respondeu o garoto, dando um sorriso fraco, mesmo que sincero. – Muito melhor do que me sentira há tempos.

- Como está o meu primo querido? – Mayumi entrou na sala e abraçou Sirius, enquanto ele verificava Hadrian, com um feitiço diagnóstico.

- No geral o corpo dele está respondendo bem às poções e pílulas de sangue. Já ganhou alguns quilos e agora não está mais em estado de desnutrição como antes. Mas isso, apenas porque sua magia está ajudando.

- Isso é bom saber. Mas eu adoraria que não falassem de mim como se eu não estivesse presente na sala. – ele estava com um sorriso em sua face apesar de mostrar-se um pouco abatido, ainda.

- Realmente ele deve estar bem. Mostrando sua raia exigente já neste momento. – Severus comentou. – Isso é tão a cara de Lilian.

- De fato. Na verdade, ele é praticamente filho dela com algum desconhecido. Eu diria que ele se parece muito com o Régulus. Os traços Black dele estão muito pronunciados. – Sirius falou ao observar o rapaz, que agora não parecia nem um pouco com o menino que chegara a casa dias atrás. A não ser pelos olhos que se mantinham verdes avada kedavra. – No entanto, James era descendente da família Black, então nada de incomum até agora.

- Mas e minha mãe? A qual família ela pertencia? – Hadrian estava curioso, desde quando descobriu que sua mãe era uma vampira puro sangue.

- Ela pertencia a família Black, é claro. Um contrato de casamento forjado há muitos anos. Antes mesmo que ela e James fossem nascidos.- Regulus começara a explicar a Hadrian. – Lilian Cassiopéia Evans. Na verdade nossa prima em primeiro grau, que o faz duplamente nosso primo. Mas a família Evans tinha um contrato de casamento entre a linha deles e a Peverell, mas há anos não nascia mulher Evans.

- Até a chegada de minha mãe.

- Sim. Assim Charlus e Eric acionaram o contrato após o nascimento de seus filhos. – Agora era Sirius quem explicava a situação.

- Eu entendo. Então isso nos faz família mais ainda. – Hadrian falava de maneira séria. – O que torna as maquinações de Dumbledore muito piores. Aliás, pelo que entendo, ele se escondeu atrás da bandeira desse Lord Voldemort para que pudesse exterminar os vampiros puro sangue. Por acaso ele vem de alguma família de caçadores?

- Na verdade não. Ele vem de uma longa de linha de magos, que nunca misturou-se com nenhuma das linhas de criaturas. Mas a vontade por trás de sua caçada é nada mais do que uma sede de poder, que supostamente fora ameaçada por uma profecia.

- Que profecia?

- Uma feita pela mãe de Mayumi, a qual ele ouviu apenas um trecho e moldou a seu prazer. E apesar do conteúdo referir-se a sua família, não tem nada a ver com o que ele pensou, inicialmente. – Severus completou.

- Agora, se não se importam, posso levantar um pouco e ver todo o estrago que esse desbloqueio possa ter causado a minha fenomenal aparência? – apesar do sarcasmo que fluía de seu discurso, a fala era bem humorada.

Quando os vampiros mais velhos não o impediram, Hadrian moveu-se lentamente, testando sua firmeza. Ao perceber que não iria cair, ele cuidadosamente levantou-se, logo percebendo que estava um bocado mais alto.

Os cabelos, que agora fluíam livremente tocaram-lhe a face e foram a primeira coisa que ele reparou assim que olhou-se no espelho.

- Estou tão diferente. Me sinto como se fosse outra pessoa.

Falava baixo, ligeiramente assustado com seu próprio reflexo.

- Muito mais elegante. – Severus comentou. – E bastante parecido com sua mãe. De fato, creio que nada além dos olhos foram deixados como antes.

- Não sei o que Dumbledore queria ao me fazer a cópia de meu pai. Mas de certo modo, prefiro esta aparência. E me sinto mais como eu mesmo.

- Deve ser porque agora seu corpo acompanha a sua idade verdadeira. – Sirius comentou ao parar atrás dele, em frente ao espelho. – E no mais, creio que você mesmo que de maneira ainda não consciente deva estar aceitando essa nova forma de olhar como uma oportunidade de deixar sua vida antiga.

- Sim, agora sou Hadrian Evans-Peverrel. Harry James Potter morreu para mim.- ele falava com tamanha convicção que um brilho levemente perolado o envolveu e o anel com o brasão de armas da família Peverrel apareceu em seu dedo direito.

- Merry meet, Lord Peverrel! – falou Mayumi que vira toda a situação. – A magia fez o que não esperávamos que fosse acontecer tão cedo. Mas de certo modo era de se esperar.

Os homens olhavam com reverência para o garoto, que ainda não entendia totalmente o que havia acontecido.

- Mas como? – Hadrian perguntou em um sussurro.

- Bem, creio que ao afirmar seu nome a própria magia o reconheceu como o novo Lord da linha Peverrel. James não teve tempo para isso e nenhum de seus avós queria chamar a atenção da sociedade.

- Então eu acabei de criar mais um problema para mim?

O semblante de Hadrian era consternado.

- Não, meu caro. Apenas cumpriu o que a profecia designou sobre você. – Lord Shinomori foi quem falou, ao entrar na sala que agora estava quase cheia demais. – Você vê, Hadrian, isso estava escrito pelo destino. Apenas pensamos que iria acontecer mais tarde no tempo. No entanto, a magia sabe o que faz e não devemos interferir.

- Afinal, o que essa profecia diz que é tão importante para que um idiota de um mago velho tenha que ferrar com toda a minha vida?

- O texto da profecia é na verdade desconhecido dele, em sua totalidade. Mas a vida de minha esposa foi tomada por causa disso. – Aoshi entrara em um silêncio atordoante, mas logo voltou a sua calma habitual. – Ela dizia: **"Aquele com as bênçãos da magia nascerá com o final do sétimo mês. A linha esquecida dos senhores da morte renascerá. As trevas ganharão forças e juntos os Lordes da magia governarão o mundo e o levarão ao equilíbrio há muito perdido." **

- Mas isso quer dizer que sou um mago escuro?

- Não, Hadrian. Isso quer dizer que seu nascimento traz o equilíbrio para a magia. Apesar de ser uma criatura das trevas, seu núcleo mágico não segue esse ramo da magia. Ele é cinzento. Você é o Lord da Magia Cinza.

- Mas então existem outros como eu?

- Outros Lordes? Sim, de fato o Lord da Magia de Branca está no Egito aprendendo, neste momento. Ele é um anjo, o único nascido em uma longa linhagem de magos comuns. – falou Regulus. – Estive com ele por dois anos e sei que Willian é um mago muito forte.

- Você conheceu um de seus supostos irmãos em Hogwarts. – Mayumi comentou- Apesar de que somos felizes que Ronald Weasley não é de fato irmão de Willian.

- Como assim não são irmãos?

- Dumbledore interferiu em mais de uma família. Willian, Charles, Frederick e George foram tirados de seus pais verdadeiros. O bastardo velho não sabe os limites para seus desejos. Felizmente, temos tudo sob controle. – Aoshi explicou.

- Vocês são meio que um conselho de conspiradores contra o galeirão velho?

- A ordem do Dragão é um pouco mais que isso, mas sim também fazemos isso. – Severus fez seu ponto. – Agora temos que entrar em contato com o Lord das Trevas e iniciar o seu treinamento.

E assim foi feito. Durante os próximos dois anos, Hadrian foi levado a seus limites. Magias, comportamento, política, linguagens, treinamento militar, físico mental. Foram tantas as situações que o pequeno Lord por vezes pensava que continuar a ser Harry Potter não teria sido tão ruim, mesmo com Basiliscos, professores possuídos e todas as outras coisas que ouvira a respeito das façanhas de seu golem.

Em Hogwarts, coisas inexplicáveis continuavam a acontecer no caminho do Menino que Sobreviveu. Rumores de que Lord Voldemort estava tentando retornar ao mundo dos vivos e que ele esperava matar o pequeno garoto espalhavam-se cada vez mais.

Algumas poucas complicações aconteceram no curso dos planos de Dumbledore. A morte de Ronald Weasley fora um choque. Durante toda a situação da Câmara Secreta que havia armado, era para que o Menino-que-Diabos-Nunca-Morre acabar perecendo mas algo aconteceu e o garoto Weasley acabou morto ao tentar resgatar sua irmã.

Mais um ponto contra seus planos. Desde o desastre com a falsa pedra filosofal ele não gostava nem mesmo de pensar sobre as falhas que cometera. Agora havia mais uma e cada vez mais o público apoiava o garoto Potter.

Mal sabiam eles que em poucos anos, o verdadeiro filho de James e Lilian estaria de volta a Hogwarts.


End file.
